


devotion

by Kingley



Series: Mixnine F/F Story Collection [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band), 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingley/pseuds/Kingley
Summary: Heejin gapes. Her heart seems to fall out of her chest."Are you serious?" she asks in disbelief.





	devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Not a part of the same universe as "mixed". It's set in Mixnine, though.

She'd shut her eyes and prayed that no one would push her out of the room. She'd just wanted to end this with the song she actually liked. Heejin bites down on her tongue, fearing the click of the doorknob. 

 

 

Hyunjin walks in, pretty as ever. Heejin smiles upon seeing her. She wouldn't push out her own bandmate, would she? 

 

"The person I'm removing is... Jeon Heejin."

 

Heejin gapes. Her heart seems to fall out of her chest. 

 

"Are you serious?" she asks in disbelief. The girls around her seem to share the same sentiment. 

 

Hyunjin bounces over, handing her the card that sealed her fate. It's shocking how emotionless she seems. Who is this girl in front of her? 

 

Heejin stands wordlessly. Tears sting the back of her eyes. Just as she is about to open the door, she hears, 

 

"I did this for your sake."

 

She knows it isn't true. 

 

_*_

 

She cries harder than she ever has in the competition. 

"Do you believe Hyunjin made that decision for a reason?" the cameraman asks as she paces around indecisively. 

"I don't think she was thinking at all," Heejin retorts, embarrassed and more irritated with Hyunjin than she's ever been. She trudges into the other room and pretends to be consoled by the other girls. 

_*_

She lays awake on the floor of the dorms and can't stop replaying what had just happened. The song was one thing, but Hyunjin - how could she do this to her? There were no bonuses to fight for. No incentives to stay away. So why had she done it? 

The betrayal runs deep, cuts into her memories like a knife. She could blame it all on the competition, or she could analyze everything they'd ever done together. Did Hyunjin even consider them friends? Co-workers? 

Heejin falls asleep dreaming of herself inside a burning building. The door isn't locked though she can feel a force holding it shut. Lips. Eyes. Familiar. 

_*_

It's breakfast, and Heejin sits with Ryujin and Hayoung. 

 

"You're not still mad, are you?" Hayoung questions. Her lips are drawn down into a pout. Heejin glances at her and looks down to her plate. Ryujin lays an arm on her shoulder. 

 

"Some people take these kinds of things really serious. It's like... like the Stanford Prison experiment!" Ryujin exclaims. Heejin faces her and shakes her head. 

 

"You were kind enough to choose a song you didn't even want for girls you hardly knew. Hyunjin, she's - she was the closest person to me here. Now, I don't think I ever understood her at all," Heejin sits mutters. Ryujin sighs, dropping her arm. 

 

"I don't know what to say. I can't even imagine how you feel." 

 

Heejin doesn't mean to, but her eyes seem to be magnetically drawn to the older girl. Unshockingly, she doesn't have a plate in front of her. YG's comments about her weight must have stuck. Hyunjin had always been insecure about that. 

 

She looks away before she ends up doing something stupid. 

 

_*_

 

She sneaks out into the corridor, feeling parched. Their humidifier had stopped in the middle of the night, leaving the air arid and draining. She turns a corner and finds Hyunjin sitting at the dining room tables. Heejin expects her to be eating, a side-effect of skipping a meal earlier, but she isn't. She's just sitting in the dark, poorly lit room. The lights here never really turned off. It's the faint glow of the lights from above that even allow her to recognize Hyunjin. 

 

"What are you doing?" she asks out of habit. Heejin already knows what she's doing. Hyunjin doesn't even glance at her. 

 

"I couldn't sleep."

 

"Because you didn't eat," Heejin chides naturally. She watches Hyujin slump down onto the table. Her hair fans out, curtains of inky black spreading. 

  
"I knew you'd have a better chance with 'Come to Me'." 

 

Heejin just barely catches it. 

"Did you even think about what I really wanted?" she retorts. "I don't need you to look out for me." 

 

"I know that. I know that already," Hyunjin says. She finally sits up straight and faces her. "I just wanted what I thought would help you." 

 

Hyunjin's eyes seem to follow her as Heejin approaches. 

 

"I believe you, but I'm still angry." 

 

"You should be," Hyunjin concedes. She reaches out a hand, laying it gently on Heejin's thigh. It's hot, but Hyunjin has always had a temperature that was a little warmer than everyone else's. Heejin grasps her hand, squeezing. 

 

"You're still my friend despite making stupid decisions." 

 

Hyunjin doesn't smile. Instead, she leans in and kisses her on the lips. It doesn't shock her like it should. 

 

"Good luck," Hyunjin murmurs. Heejin nods, face still close.

 

"You, too, and... could you just eat something, please?"

 

Hyunjin sighs, looking down at her legs. 

 

"I don't want to fall in rank," she replies. 

 

"You were this weight and ranked third. Ranked even higher than Ryujin during the performance. You can diet but don't starve yourself. You remember what happened the last -" 

 

"Yes, Heejin. I do," Hyunjin interjects. Heejin draws closer, fingers pressing down onto lush thighs. "I can't wait for us to debut. Not with Mixnine, but for real," Hyunjin confesses.

 

"Me too," she replies. Hyunjin lays a hand on top of hers. It's quiet again.

 

_*_


End file.
